Un terrible cumpleños para twilight
by Anlight114
Summary: Los hermanos flim y flam y trixie quieren robar un poderoso collar que las princesas luna y celestia le regalaron a twilight y serán capaces de hacer lo que sea para obtenerlo


**Hola todos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo. :)**

 **Un terrible cumpleaños para**

 **Twilight**

 **Capitulo 1: La fiesta**

Era una mañana muy hermosa en ponyville. Las aves cantaban el sol brillaba como nunca todos los ciudadanos de ponyville estaban muy alegres ese dia. Y en especial una alicornio purpura que se encontraba durmiendo en una biblioteca con forma de árbol.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de la alicornio golpeándola en la cara hacienendo que esta con sus cascos delanteros tomara su cobija y se tapara la cara. Después de unos segundos la alicornio se destapa la cara permitiendo que los rayos de sol la golpearan nuevamente. Se sentó en la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus cascos delanteros luego de eso dio un largo voz teso para luego abrir los ojos lentamente.

Miro a la ventana con una sonrisa bien marcada y pensó _-hoy va a ser un gran dia-_ con su magia tendió la cama perfectamente y al percatarce de que su dragón asistente no estaba en su canasta bajo al piso de abajo.

-¡Spaike!- grito twilight terminando de bajar las escaleras

-!SPAIKE¡- grito mas fuerte hasta que alguien la llamo

-hey aquí esta la cumpleañera -dijo la voz

-¿sapaike?- dijo la alicornio

-ven ya te ise el desayuno- dijo spaike mientras iva saliendo de la cosina

-no debiste molestarte spaike- dijo twilight sonrojada

-claro que no este es tu dia especial tienes que pasarla bien- dijo el dragoncito-ven que tu desayuno se esta enfriando-

-oh esta bien- dijo la princesa de la amistad

después de comer unos panqueques con miel y un jugo de naranja la princesa de la amistad quiso ir a visitar a sus demas amigas de ponyville. Pero para cuando abrió la puerta las 5 ponis la sorprendieron en especial pinkie pie que fue la primera, 4 de ellas traían con sigo regalos y gorros de fiesta pero pinkie traía un enorme pastel y muchos globos atados a la mesa donde estaba el pastel y una trompeta también.

-OH hola chicas pasen- dijo twilight dejandoles el camino libre para que pasasen

Al ir entrando cada una le iba dando su regalo a twilight quien se tambaleaba por sostenerlos se le cayeron en cima

-bueno y que esperamos !QUE EMPIESE LA FIESTA¡- dijo pinkie muy emocionada y alegre

-y bueno querida como la estas pasando- dijo la unicornio modista

-muy bien rarity gracias- dijo la princesa

Rato después tocaron la puerta

-yo voy- dijo spaike

Cuando el pequeño dragoncito abrió la puerta se percato de que solo había una caja color purpura con un lazo blanco y una pequeña nota en el. La tomo muy confundido y vio la nota que decía que era para twilight. Para lo cual el cerro la puerta y se fue a la cosina

-hey twilight creo que es para ti- dijo spaike mostrándole la caja a la alicornio

Todas y en especial twilight estaban muy confundidas. La tomo con su magia y lo coloco en la mesa, tomo la nota que decía lo siguiente:

" **Querida hermanita lamento no poder ir a ponyville para tu cumpleaños debido a que cadence y yo por ahora no podemos salir de el imperio de cristal ya que se presento un inconveniente pero te prometo que iré cuando lo solucionemos Feliz Cumpleaños este regalo es departe cadente y yo espero que te guste"**

 **Con amor tu hermano y tu cuñada**

Después de leer la nota twilight abrió la caja con su magia y vio que dentro de ella había un libro de color azul marino u en su portada un unicornio y su nombre era Star Swilr el barbado 3 esta se alegro mucho al tener el tercer libro de este antiguo pony y lo dejo en la mesa para luego leerlo.

-bueno supongo que ahora podrás abrir los nuestros- dijo applejack mirando a twilight con una sonrisa

-claro como no voy a abrirlos- dijo twilight devolviéndole la sonrisa

la princesa de la amistad se dirijo a los demas regalos que estaban en la otra mesa primero abrió el de applejack el cual era un rico pie de manzana olía y ve veía tan delicioso de twilight no resistió y se lo comió todo de un mordisco acto seguido las demas ponis y el dragón rieron y twilight

El siguiente en abrir fue el de rarity el cual era un hermoso vestido de color azul claro con detalles violetas y con adornos de diamantes rosados y amarillos. twilight se impresiono de la belleza de el pero no le parecía nada raro porque su amiga rarity los hacia muy hermosos, luego lo coloco a un lado y siguió abriendo los demas.

El siguiente en abrir fue el de flutershy este era un pequeño silbato para aves color verde claro con detalles amarillos, a esta le encanto y al soplarlo 3 aves llegaron y se posaron en su lomo esta se rio un poco a lo que las demas también lo isieron.

El próximo fue el de raimbow dash era una herradura dorada para lo que ella dijo que era su segunda herradura de la suerte esta la puso a un lado y luego prosiguió a abrir el ultimo regalo que pinkie saco (de quien sabe donde) y se lo dio a twilight la cual lo tomo con su magia y lo abrió de este salieron varios globos y confeti (lo cual no es extraño de pinkie).

Unos minutos después spaike eructo una pequeña caja con una carta que al parecer era un regalo de la princesa celestia. twilight tomo la caja con la carta y la comenzó a leer en voz alta.

" **Querida twilight lamento no poder asistir en ponyville para tu cumpleaños pero tengo que cumplir con mis labores aca en Canterlot pero espero que no te sientas mal por eso. Te envié este regalo que es de mi parte y de luna, es un collar muy hermoso que luna y yo encontramos hace años y ahora queremos dártelo pero también es para que lo cuides este collar posee un un inmenso poder y también vale mucho dinero como recomendación no se lo des a nadie es solo para ti alguien con malas intenciones no sabríamos que seria capas de hacer, en fin espero que lo disfrutes Feliz Cumpleaños".**

 **Con amor celestia y luna.**

Las demas ponis estaban muy confundidas pero no les dieron mucha importancia. Twilight abrió la caja y como dijo celestia había un lindo collar en el centro tenia una estrella como la de su cutie mark y parecida a la de su elemento de la armonía a diferencia que esta era de un color dorado y a sus lados dos zafiros azules la cadena era de un color violeta claro casi blanco con su magia lo tomo y se lo coloco al hacer esto la estrella despidió un destello blanco que casi nadie noto.

Después de unos minutos se quito el collar y lo coloco junto a los demas regalos y luego se despidió de sus amigas. Pero de lo que ninguna se percato era que 3 ponis encapuchados las estaban observando desde una ventana cercana.

-tienes rason si conseguimos ese collar seremos poderosos y también ricos...- dijo el encapuchado con voz masculina pero antes que terminara lo que iba a decir alguien lo interrumpio.

-el dinero no importa tonto lo que importa es el poder que posee- dijo una voz femenina la cual era una de ellos una encapuchada.

-si tienes rason trixie a flam solo le importa el dinero- dijo el otro encapuchado a su izquierda.

-vamos cuando salga tenemos que acorralarla debemos conseguir ese collar-dijo la voz femenina que evidentemente era la voz de trixie y los otros dos eran los hermanos flim y flam

-este no sera un lindo cumpleaños jejeje- dijo trixie con una voz maligna.

Fin del capitulo 1

 **Un terrible cumpleaños para**

 **Twilight**

 **Capitulo 2 : En el callejón**

Después de que twilight leyera la carta y viera el regalo de celestia y luna pinkie le dijo a twilight que los señores cake le tenían una sorpresa en sugar cube corner al igual que como le dijeron a spaike esta salio de su biblioteca para para ir hacia alla mientras caminaba por el pueblo todos los habitantes la saludaban y le hacían una reverencia.

-feliz cumpleaños princesa twilight que tenga buen dia- dijo un pony terrestre

-feliz cumpleaños princesa- dijo una unicornio

-que tenga buen dia princesa- dijo un pegaso que iba caminando

-oh gracias- dijo twilight sonrojada.

Twilight al darce cuenta de la hora que era en un reloj de bolsillo que llevaba este marcaba la 4:45 se apresuro para llegar mas rápido a sugar cube corner y

aunque aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer decidió tomar un atajo por un callejón un poco oscuro esta se adentro en el callejón pero se debuto al escuchar un lijero golpe.

-¿quien anda hay? !muéstrate¡- dijo twilight con valentía

-tranquila princesa no pensé que fueras tan rruda jejeje- dijo una voz masculina

-¿!que quieres¡?- pregunto twilight aun con valentía

-tranquila solo te pediré que me digas donde esta lo que quiero- dijo otra vez la voz

-no se de que hablas- dijo twilight ya perdiendo su coraje.

En ese momento tres ponis encapuchados aparecieron frente a twilight acorralándola contra la pared

-qui...quienes son- dijo twilight ya con un poco de miedo

-dinos donde esta el collar o lo lamentaras- dijo la poni encapuchada

-¿no se de que hablan? Y quienes son ustedes- dijo twilight y en eso los tres ponis se quitaron la capucha dejando ver que eran trixie y los hermanos flim y flam

-¿trixie? Y los hermanos ¿flim y flam ?- dijo twilight confundida-pero¿ porque?-

-mira vamos al grano donde esta el collar y si no nos dices lo lamentaras- dijo flam.

En ese momento twilight recordó lo que la princesa celestia había escrito pero aun no sabia como fue se supieron de el collar y haría lo que fuera para que no lo supieran.

-no...no...no lose- dijo twilight ya con miedo

-okey tu lo pediste- dijo trixie de forma malvada

-!Que noooo¡- dijo twilight pero antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda flim le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara

y luego flam le dio uno en el estomago

-nos vas a decir si o no- digo flim con enojo

-no jamas- dijo twilight tociendo sangre

-bueno tuviste tu oportunidad- dijo trixie

Pero antes de que twilight pudiera usa magia para defenderse trixie se abalanzo sobre ella y le coloco un collar anti-magia twilight lo intento forzar con su casco delantero para quitárselo pero no pudo

-nos vas a decir ahora o no- dijo flam

-no nunca- dijo twilight retrocediendo choco con otra pared y en esta había un madero y debajo de este tenia una serpiente color blanco con escamas verdes cuando twilight choco esta serpiente la mordió en el casco trasero izquierdo, aunque esta no sintió nada.

-te daré otra oportunidad nos vas a decir o no- dijo trixie se enojada

-no...no se los diré- respondió la alicornio.

En eso flint la tomo con su magia y la arrojo contra la pared y la volvió a tomar y le dio una y otra vez contra el suelo y contra la pared cada vez que lo asía la espalda de twilight crujía con fuerza haciendo que se rompiera varias costillas. Los demas ciudadanos no podían escuchar el escándalo ya que trixie había puesto una especie de campo de fuerza donde no se oía nada.

-jaja debiste avernos dicho ahora te arrepentirás- dijo flam con malicia

en eso twilight es tomada por los hermanos y luego flim con su magia le coloca un trapo en la boca y trixie se le acerca y le dice

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad nos vas a decir si o no-

twilight con trabajos iso una seña con su cabeza en señal de no ella ya estaba muy malherida y sangrando sus costillas como estaban rotas le perforaban los demas órganos. Trixie tomo una botella de vidrio que estaba partida en el piso los dos hermanos hisieron que twilight mantuviera los ojos abiertos luego trixie le paso la botella rota por los ojos causándole un gran daño en estos. Twilight soltó algunas lagrimas ante esto,los hermanos tomaron unos cuchillos que llevaban consigo y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos le cortaron las alas a la princesa y luego la soltaron y la dejaron caer en el suelo luego le dieron unos golpes con en cuchillo una vez mas y se fueron dejando a la princesa de la amistad inconsciente,sangrando y muy malherida en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca spaike y las demas portadoras de la armonía se encontraban muy preocupadas porque twilight no había llegado y ya era muy tarde eran las 6:30 de la noche.

-oigan creo que debemos ir a buscarla es muy tarde- sugirió spaike

-si tienes razón spaike vamos-dijo rarity .

Acto seguido las 5 ponis y el dragoncito fueron en busca de twilight. Ya estaban a punto de llegar al callejón donde se encontraba twilight cuando vieron algo extraño una pequeña corriente de sangre .

-acaso esto es lo que creo que es- dijo applejack

-es...es...sangre- dijo raimbow dash -vamos debemos investigar esto-

-pero dash que hay de twilight la debemos ir a buscar-dijo spaike preocupado

-oohh vamos spaike ella debe de estar bien cuando terminemos con esto la buscaremos okey- dijo rainbow con fastidio

-es...esta bien vamos-dijo spaike cabizbajo

las cinco ponis y el dragón siguieron el rastro de sangre y luego vieron a lo que parecía un pony color purpura tirado en el suelo y un par de alar a su lado cortadas el pony se veia muy malherido y cuando se acercaron mas no lo pudieron creer.

-!TWILIGHT¡- dijeron todos al unisono

-!vamos rápido hay que ayudarla ¡- grito applejack

-le...le...cortaron sus alas- dijo rainbow dash aun impresionada

Rarity tomo con su magia el cuerpo maltrecho de su amiga y lo coloco en el lomo de pinkie y applejack y se encargo de que no se moviera demasiado fluttershy tomo sus alas y las coloco en su lomo raimbow se encargaba se abrir el camino para llegar rápido a un hospital debido a que la gente había escuchado el escándalo salio a ver que pasaba y vieron el terrible estado de la princesa algunos reporteros que se encontraban tomaron fotos de ello.

Fin del capitulo 2

 **Un terrible cumpleaños para**

 **Twilight**

 **Capitulo 3 : El hospital**

Eran las 8:13 de la noche en ponyville y todos los ciudadanos estaban dentro de sus casas con mucho miedo, temían que si se quedaban afuera les podría pasar lo mismo que a la princesa de la amistad. Todas las calles estaban muy solitarias y oscuras.

En el hospital se encontraban cinco ponis y un dragón hablando entre si y caminando de un lado a otro muy preocupados y asustados.

-pero quien o quienes le pudieron hacer tal cosa a twilight- dijo una unicornio blanca

-no lo se pero sea quien sea lo averiguaremos- dijo otra pegaso de crin multicolor -spaike ya le enviaste la carta a la princesa celestia y a cadence-

-si...si ya lo ise- dijo el pequeño dragón

-pero lo que aun no entiendo es porque twilight no uso su magia para defenderse- dijo la pony granjera

-tenia un collar anti-magia eso no le permitió usarla y ta...tampoco podía salir volando po...por...que-la voz se le rompió a la unicornio y callo en llanto por recordar la escena de su amiga.

-no tenia sus alas porque se...se..las-la voz también se le rompió a la pony granjera pero contuvo el llanto y dijo-se las cortaron...- comenzó a llorar después de decir esa frase.

En ese momento las cuatro ponis comenzaron a llorar menos la pegaso de crin multicolor y el dragón. El doctor salio de una sala donde estaba twilight, este salio cabizbajo y con un tapabocas.

-¿como esta doctor se va a recuperar?- dijo rarity muy preocupada y con lagrimas en los ojos

-no...no lo se perdió mucha sangre y esta muy delicada- dijo el doctor muy triste

-pues tome toda mi sangre- dijo raimbow dash

-!y la mía¡- dijeron las demas ponis al unisono y alsando su casco delantero

-claro pero primero hay que verificar su tipo de sangre- dijo el medico con una pequeña sonrisa-y tengo que decirles algo mas-

las cinco y el dragón lo miraron muy confundidos ante lo que dijo el medico

-que...que sucede- pregunto fluttershy

-en la sangre de la princesa twilight descubrimos que fue mordida por una serpiente de árbol muy venenosa y si ese veneno llega a su cerebro...ella...no...no sobrevivirá- dijo el medico poni serio-necesitamos el antídoto para que eso no pase y ese es muy difícil de conseguir-

-podemos ir con zecora de seguro ella tiene algún antídoto para eso-dijo applejack

-esta bien pero primero vamos a comprobar su tipo de sangre- dijo el medico pony aciendoles una seña para que fueran con el.

Las cinco ponis se fueros detrás del doctor hacia una sala donde se hacían las pruebas, dejando al dragón solo en la sala de espera. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada al hospital y por esta entro Shinig Armor con una cara de preocupación y fue hasta donde estaba spaike.

-¿como esta twilight? ¿Donde esta?-pregunto el unicornio muy preocupado por su hermana ya que en la carta que había enviado spaike a las princesas envió algunas fotos que le habían entregado los reporteros de el mal estado de twilight

-Shinig calmate y ademas que no debías estar en el imperio de cristal resolviendo ese inconveniente- dijo spaike calmándolo

-si lose pero ya nos ocupamos de eso ahora dime ¿como esta twilight?- replico shinig aun mas preocupado

-bueno el medico dijo que tienen que recuperar la perdida de sangre que tubo las demas se ofrecieron para dar cela se fueron con el doctor, dice que esta muy delicada y ademas...la mordió una serpiente muy venenosa necesitan el antídoto para que el veneno no llegue a su cerebro o si no...-la vos se le corto a spaike trato de contener las lagrimas y termino de decir -morirá- el dragón cayo el llanto al igual que shinig.

Las demas ponis después de las pruebas de dirigieron a la sala de espera y se sorprendieron mucho al ver el hermano mayor de twilight allí.

-!Shinig¡- dijeron todas al unisono

-oh hola-dijo shinig limpiándose algunas lagrimas con su casco

-tranquilo shinig twilight se pondrá bien- dijo rainbow dash dándole algunas palmaditas

-ah una cosa mas- dijo el medico antes de retirarse -cuando revisamos los ojos de la princesa descubrimos que los tenia rasgados y también con algunos torsos de vidrios pero con algunas cirugías se pondrá bien tienen suerte ella es muy fuerte- dijo dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa para después irce.

-el tiene rason shinig ella es fuerte- dijo applejack dándole un abraso

-tienen rason- dijo el hermano mayor de twilight sentandoce en algunas bancas que habían en la sala

-oigan pero lo que no entiendo de todo esto es que paso justo en su cumpleaños-dijo rainbow dash

-si tienes rason- dijo applejack triste

-si ese debe ser el peor cumpleaños que pueda aber tenido-dijo pinkie también triste y con las orejas bajas.

-pinkie tiene razón de seguro twilight nunca lo olvidara- dijo rarity

Al dia siguiente los siete se habían quedado en el hospital toda la noche y despertaron muy temprano eran las 6:35 AM. El doctor fue a la sala de espera y fue con las ponis que serian las que le darían la donación de sangre a twilight estas fueron rarity y rainbow y se fueron con el doctor los demas se quedaron en la sala.

-oigan que tal si fluttershy, pinkie, spaike y yo vamos con zecora para pedirle el antídoto shinig tu te puedes quedar aquí para que estés con twilight okey- dijo applejack

-esta bien vamos- dijo fluttershy caminando hacia la salida

-esta bien yo me quedare- dijo shinig mirando el suelo de la sala

-vamos- dijo spaike

Mas tarde en la casa de zecora se encontraban las tres ponis y el dragón sentados en unas bancas tomando un te que zecora les preparo.

-así que su amiga esta muy maltrecha yo puedo ayudarles a resolver ese problema- dijo zecora

-si la mordió un serpiente de árbol por lo que nos dijo el doctor- dijo applejack bebiendo un sorbo de te

-claro que tengo un antídoto y prepararlo sera muy sencillo-dijo la cebra revisando algunos frascos

-entonces si puedes prepararlo- dijo pinkie emocionada

-claro vuelvan en dos horas y el remedio estará sin demora- dijo zecora

-esta bien volveremos en dos horas- dijo applejack ya saliendo se da casa.

Mientras tanto en el hospital shinig se encontraba aun sentado en la banca cuando de pronto de otra sala salieron rarity y rainbow un poco mareadas y se sentaron al lado de shinig.

-shinig tienes que calmarte ella estará bien te lo prometo- dijo la unicornio

-si lose ella es fuerte y estará bien- dijo shinig mirando al suelo

En ese momento entraron applejack, fluttershy, pinkie pie y spaike y también se sentaron al lado de las demas.

-que paso con zecora- dijo rainbow mirándolas

-dijo que volviéramos en dos horas y el antídoto estaría listo- dijo applejack

-y como esta twilight- dijo fluttershy preocupada

-esta bien ya le están haciendo la transfusión- dijo rarity

En eso el doctor salio de la sala en la que tenían a twilight y fue a la sala de espera para decirles algunas cosas.

 **Un terrible cumpleaños para**

 **Twilight**

 **Capitulo 4 : El antídoto**

-Bien les tengo buenas noticias acérquense- dijo el medico pony -ya esta estabilizada pero hasta que no traigan el antídoto no va a estar mejor ¿cuando van a traer el antídoto?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-en dos horas iremos a buscarlo- dijo applejack

-muy bien creo que sera mejor que valla adentro- dijo el medico

-oiga un momento podemos ir a verla- dijo shinig preocupado

-bueno talvez atravez del vidrio esta muy delicada y solo puede entrar personal autorizado vengan-dijo el medico avanzando hacia una puerta color azul obscuro.

Todos entraron hay recorrieron un poco hasta que llegaron a un cristal y al otro lado de este, se encontraba la princesa de la amistad con una serie de aparatos que marcaban sus signos vitales y dos bolsas llenas de sangre la cual fue la que donaron rainbow y rarity y también una serie de médicos y enfermeras que cuidaban de ella.

-oh twilight- dijo shinig comenzando a llorar

-tranquilo shinig estará bien- dijo fluttershy tratando de calmarlo

-bien creo que ya deberíamos irnos no creo que sea muy bueno que estemos mas tiempo aquí- dijo el doctor

-si tienes rason vámonos- dijo applejack limpian doce una lagrima que estaba a punto que caer

Mientras tanto en Canterlot la princesa celestia y luna se encontraban sentadas en una mesa observando las fotos que spaike les había enviado.

-como puede ser posible hermana que le hagan eso a una princesa y dejarla en ese estado y ¿quien pudo aber sido?- dijo la princesa luna observando las imágenes

-no lo se pero si creo saber porque lo isieron...el collar posee un inmenso poder y para quien lo quisiera seria capas de hacer lo que sea para obtenerlo espero que twilight no se los aya dado- dijo celestia mirando por la ventana

-ahora que aremos hermana- dijo luna acercandoce a ella

-debemos encontrar el responsable de esto y acerlo pagar por lo que iso-dijo celestia con voz sombría

-tienes razon hermana- dijo luna apoyando a celestia

-diles a los guardias que envíen un escuadrón a ponyville- dijo celestia con voz seria

-si hermana- dijo luna saliendo de la habitación

-mañana iré a ponyville para ver como esta twilight- dijo celestia aun mirando por la ventana

Ya pasadas dos horas applejack, fluttershy, pinkie y spaike fueron a la casa de zecora esta ya tenia listo el antídoto como lo había dicho estas le dieron las gracias y luego se fueron otra vez a el hospital de ponyville. Al llegar allí le dieron el antídoto al medico que se lo suministro de inmediato.

-bueno dentro de unas horas la trasladaremos a otra habitación y mañana la podrán visitar en persona- dijo el medico antes de irse de nuevo.

-ves shinig ella va a estar bien no te preocupes- le dijo applejack calmándolo

-si mañana la visitaremos- dijo pinkie animándolo

-si tienen rason- dijo shinig con cara de pocos amigos

Era noche en ponyville y las cinco ponis el dragón y el príncipe ya se habían dormido en el hospital en unas camillas. En la habitación donde habían trasladado a twilight , esta ultima se encontraba con un respirador puesto y varios aparatos mas a su lado había una ventana la cual estaba medio abierta. Por esta pequeña abertura se colocaron dos cascos cubiertos por una capucha azul estos abrieron mas la ventana y por esta entro una encapuchada con muy malas intenciones. Esta con una tijera que llevaba con sigo corto la vía de aire del respirador de twilight y con su magia le iso un nudo a la otra parte del respirador haciendo que a twilight le costara mas trabajo respirar.

Comenzó a respirar agitada mente y la encapuchada se formo una gran sonrisa y luego dijo -si nos hubieras dicho donde estaba el collar en este momento estarías durmiendo en tu biblioteca pacíficamente que lastima jeje adioss- y luego salio por la ventana sin dejar rastro.

Twilight comenzó a respirar rápidamente hasta que quedo inconsciente y ya no respiraba.

A la mañana siguiente una enfermera fue a ver como estaba twilight cuando abrió la puerta en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que su respirador estaba cortado y con un nudo. Puso su oreja en el pecho de twilight y su corazón ya no latía quito su oreja rápidamente y fue en busca de ayuda. En ese instante llegaron algunas enfermeras y el medico una enfermera coloco en sus cascos unos aparatos y los froto entre si y luego los coloco en el pecho de twilight y esta ultima salto pero no reacciono y lo isieron dos veces mas pero no pasaba nada.

-vamos solo una vez mas- dijo el doctor a cargo.

Lo isieron una vez mas y en este twilight comenzó a respirar ajitadamente ante esto las enfermeras y el doctor se sintieron aliviados y le colocaron otro respirador a twilight esta no podía ver nada ya que tenia los ojos vendados debido a la cirugía que le isieron dos días antes se comenzó a mover tratando de levantarse de la cama

-princesa tranquilícese no se mueva- le suplico el doctor

-do...!¿donde estoy?¡- pregunto alterada la princesa

-princesa no se mueva por favor tranquilícese- dijo nuevamente el doctor pero esto solo iso que twilight se moviera mas y con cada movimiento se causaba mas daño. Y ante esto las enfermaras no tuvieron otra acción mas que anestesiarla.

Luego de unos minutos el doctor fue con los demas y les dijo lo que había sucedido Shinig Armor se preocupo mucho pero al saber que ella ya estaba bien se calmo.

-¿podemos ir a verla?- pregunto rarity al medico

-bueno no veo porque no vamos- dijo el medico ante esto todos se alegraron mucho y siguieron al doctor

Mientras tanto en el pueblo se encontraba un escuadrón de guardias explorando todos los rincones y resguardando todo ponyville. Desde el cielo apareció una carroza tirada por pegasos en la cual llevaba a la princesa celestia con una cara seria al aterrizar al lado de esta se colocaron varios guardias los cuales escoltaron a la princesa celestia hasta el hospital de ponyville.

Al ir avanzando todos los ponis se reverenciaban ante la princesa pero esta no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió avanzando.

Mientras tanto en el hospital cuando llegaron a la puerta de el cuarto de twilight el doctor jiro la perilla y dejo que las ponis pasaran el medico no entro solo les dijo que la princesa estaba muy delicada y que estaba durmiendo que no la molestaran mucho.

-oh twilight- dijo rarity

Shinig fue el primero en entrar al ver a su hermana en ese estado tan decadente y delicado tenia los ojos vendados un casco trasero vendado su torso su cuello pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus alas que estaban extendidas y donde estas empesaban tenia un vendaje azul. Shinig no resistió mas y dejo caer algunas lagrimas luego se sentó aun lado de ella y le tomo un casco y se lo coloco en la mejilla.

-bueno al menos esta mucho mejor que cuando la encontramos- dijo rainbow animando un poco ante esto todos menos shinig la miraron de forma seria.

-oh twilight estaba muy preocupado por ti también cadence y tus amigas lamento no haber estado hay en tu cumpleaños lo siento tanto ojala me perdones- dijo shinig sosteniendo el casco de su hermana.

-si yo también lo siento- dijo una vos familiar para todos

En ese momento por la puerta entro la puerta entro la princesa celestia y en eso todos menos shinig le isieron una reverencia.

-princesa celestia pensamos que tenia asuntos pendientes en Canterlot- dijo applejack confundida

-lose pero luna puede encargarse de eso ¿como esta twilight?- pregunto la princesa celestia acercándose a la camilla.

-bueno esta muy delicada pero esta mucho mejor-dijo rarity.

Fin del capitulo 4

 **Un terrible cumpleaños para**

 **Twilight**

 **Capitulo 5 : La visita de la princesa celestia**

Las cinco ponis estaban muy confundidas por la visita de la princesa celestia pero no les fue nada extraño ya que ella quería ver a su ex alumna para ver como estaba. La princesa se acerco mas a la camilla y se acerco a su rostro y dijo -oh twilight lamento tanto no haber estado en tu cumpleaños si tan solo ubiera estado esto no ubiera pasado lo siento tanto- la princesa soltó una grima y esta callo en la mejilla de twilight. En eso la princesa celestia de aparto de su rostro y se puso a un lado.

Algo apretó el caso de shinig y luego iso un gemido lo cual iso que el príncipe mirara su casco en el cual sostenía el casco de su hermana y luego miro el rostro de twilight este puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las demas también habían escuchado ese gemido y luego se acercaron a la camilla.

-tra...tranquila...pincesa esto no...no es...su culpa- en un tono poco audible twilight lo cual iso que todos se sintieran mas calmados

-twily- dijo shinig que se acerco y abrazo a su hermana

-aaahush- dijo twilight porque aun no estaba del todo bien

-oh lo siento que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo shinig apenado

-si que bueno que ya despertaste- dijeron los demas

-¿do...donde estoy?- dijo twilight con voz ronca-y quien apago la luz-

-jejeje tranquila estas en el hospital y tienes los ojos vendados porque los tenias heridos- dijo applejack -y dinos twilight ¿quien te iso esto?- pregunto preocupada.

-yo no...no...no lose... solo se que querían que les dijera donde estaba el collar- se rompió la voz a la princesa al tratar de recordar -pe...pero yo no les dije y luego me...me...golpearon- termino de decir.

-¿collar? Pero que collar- dijo rainbow confundida

-aaaaah(suspiro) el collar que le envié a twilight de regalo de cumpleaños ese collar- dijo la princesa celestia acercandoce a la ventana -ese collar posee un inmenso poder por esa rason también se lo di a twilight para que lo protegiera ya que en Canterlot no estaría seguro lo lamento tanto twilight todo esto es mi culpa- termino de decir celestia acercandoce a twilight.

-tra...tran...quila...princesa...no es su culpa- dijo con voz ronca twilight

-tranquila princesa ella se recuperara no se preocupe-dijo applejack acercandoce a ella

-si lose pero no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo mirando a twilight de erreojo -supe lo que le isieron anoche a twilight y por eso mande a varios guardias a que vigilaran el hospital y dos mas para que vigilen su puerta- termino de decir en tono serio

-princesa...pero no era necesario...-dijo twilight pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su hermano la interrumpio

-yo me quedare con ella si es necesario- dijo shinig en tono serio

-esta bien después de todo eres su hermano pero ¿no tenias que regresar al imperio de cristal en tres horas?-dijo celestia levantando una ceja

-oh es cierto lo siento twily- dijo shinig muy triste

-pero nosotras nos podemos quedar con ella verdad chicas- dijo rainbow das

-bueno creo que no seria mala idea después de todo son las portadoras de la armonía-dijo celestia aprobando la idea de rainbow dash

-bueno...su...supongo...que esta bien- dijo twilight con voz ronca

-si algo le pasa otra ves estarán en serios problemas- dijo shinig colocándole un casco en el pecho a rainbow

-tranquilo shinig la cuidaremos muy bien- le dijo applejack dándole un golpesito en el hombro al hermano mayor de twilight

-esta bien tengo que irme tengo que empacar mis cosas para irme al imperio- dijo shinig -vendré a visitarte en cuanto pueda cuidate mucho espero que te recuperes pronto twily te quiero adiós- termino de decir dándole un abrazo a twilight

-bueno yo también tengo que irme pero antes quiero preguntarte algo twilight- dijo la princesa celestia acercandoce a twilight -recuerdas ¿donde dejaste el collar?- termino de decir

-si...si esta en mi biblioteca...¿porque princesa?- dijo twilight confundida

-mandare guardias a la biblioteca para que la vigilen nadie con malas intenciones puede tomar ese collar deacuerdo- dijo celestia en tono serio

-es...esta bien princesa- dijo twilight

-bueno cuídenla bien espero que te recuperes pronto twilight adiós- dijo celestia abriendo la puerta

-!adiós princesa¡- dijeron todas al unisono

-bueno entonces creo que no quedaremos aquí- dijo applejack con una sonrisa

-si bueno que podemos hacer- dijo rarity con aburrimiento

-chicas traje unos juegos de mesa- dijo rainbow mostrándoles algunos juegos

-!claro juguemos¡ oh esperen un momento pero y que hay de twilight- dijo pinkie señalando con su casco a la camilla.

-si no podemos jugar sin ella- dijo rarity mirándola

-no...tra..tranquilas diviértanse...ustedes- dijo twilight con vos dolida

-no caramelo no jugaremos sin ti- dijo applejack tomándole un casco a twilight

-y que tal si leemos in libro- dijo rainbow dash mostrándoles el libro que cadence y shinig le habían regalado a twilight

-ese no es el libro que shinig le regalo a twilight- dijo fluttershy con voz tímida

-sip ese mismo lo traje porque quisa de agradaría a twilight bueno pero creo ya no- dijo rainbow bajando las orejas

-tra...tranquilas...yo estoy bien...no se preocupen- dijo twilight para no hacerlas sentir mal

-bueno después de todo creo que en cuatro días te quitaran esa venda así podrás leer el libro esta bien- dijo rarity acercandoce también a ella

-bueno...supongo que...que esta bien- dijo twilight -bueno tengo un...un poco de hambre creo que si me podrían ayudar en eso- termino de decir con un poco de timidez. Al decir eso todas rieron y también twilight

-oigan y donde esta spaike- pregunto twilight

-el se fue a ayudar a shinig a empacar de seguro vendrá en un rato- le respondió rarity

-bueno yo iré por algo de comer- dijo applejack antes de salir de la habitación

Unos minutos después applejack llego con unos pies de manzana que ella misma había preparado en casa

-ten twilight este es para ti- le dijo applejack colocándole el pie de manzana en sima de la cama a twilight

En eso twilight intento tomar el pie con sus cascos pero no pudo ya que no podía ver nada y no sabia donde estaba.

-ten toma aquí esta- dijo rarity acercándole el pie con su magia

-oh gracias rarity- dijo twilight tomando el pie

Fin del capitulo 5


End file.
